runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg:Summoning
Er is nu een overzicht van * Summoning pouches * Special moves (scrolls) die kunnen hier gebruikt worden, maar ik zat te denken. Is het niet slimmer om er een sjabloon van te maken zodat wanneer er iets aangepast wordt je dat maar 1x hoeft te doen. Ik moet bijvoorbeeld nog phoenix toevoegen bij die special moves. Als dat schema straks bij zowel, Summoning scrolls, Special moves en Summoning staat dan moet je het 3x aanpassen. Een template lijkt me daarom gemakkelijk voor dergelijke schema's. Als niemand er iets op tegen heeft pas ik dat vanmiddag of vanavond denk ik aan. (tenzij iemand me voor is natuurlijk ;))-- Gn0om - Talk 8 jan 2009 12:09 (UTC) :Als je bezig bent aan de Summoning pagina's is het misschien best de skillpagina te splitsen, bijvoorbeeld door pouches op een aparte pagina te zetten en van de skillpagina weg te halen. Ik krijg namelijk deze tekst in het editvenster: WAARSCHUWING: Deze pagina is 33 kilobyte groot; sommige browsers hebben problemen met het bewerken van pagina's die groter zijn dan 32 kilobyte. Wellicht kan deze pagina gesplitst worden in kleinere delen. . Hetzelfde kan gedaan worden voor scrolls, ik zie dat ze het op de Engelse Wiki ook zo doen. Er een sjabloon van maken lijkt me wel een goed idee (maar misschien onnodig als de pagina gesplitst wordt), dat doen ze op de Engelse Wiki bijvoorbeeld ook voor de lijst van muziek. Therealmagicrune 8 jan 2009 12:22 (UTC) Ok, het is misschien inderdaad beter het iets meer te splitsen. Om te beginnen heb ik het gedeelte Summoning Pouches uit de pagina gehaald en vervangen door de link naar de aparte pagina voor Summoning pouches. We zouden kunnen besluiten ook het gedeelte Summoning#Tweede_ingredi.C3.ABnt te schrappen. Ook hiervoor zou men naar Summoning pouches kunnen gaan. Verder zou ik Summoning#Mini-obelisks en Summoning#Obelisken_om_te_trainen samen voegen. *3 Obelisks :*3.1 Mini obelisks :*3.2 Training obelisks En ik zou een eerste artikel toevoegen die kort een overzicht geeft en vertelt hoe je een pouch maakt over: *eerste ingrediënten (met een link naar Charms of uitleg over Charms) *tweede ingrediënten (met een link naar Spirit shards of uitleg over Shards) *derde ingrediënten De pagina Summoning is al een stuk beter geworden. Het is alleen zaak het iets beter te ordenen denk ik. -- Gn0om - Talk 8 jan 2009 15:35 (UTC) Waarom zijn een aantal kopjes verwijderd? 08 januari 2009 17:05 :Ik heb geen kopjes verwijdert. Ik heb slechts het overzicht van summoning pouches vervangen met een link naar Summoning pouches-- Gn0om - Talk 8 jan 2009 16:30 (UTC) ::Darth, de pagina was de lang om door sommige browsers gelezen worden, daarom moest hij worden verkleind. Therealmagicrune 8 jan 2009 16:52 (UTC) Verbetering klaar! Ik hoop dat die nu goed genoeg verbeterd is en goed genoeg is ingekort! - 09 januari 2009 20:29 :: Uitstekend werk! Dat ziet er goed uit -- Gn0om - Talk 9 jan 2009 19:38 (UTC) Item? Door de infobox item bij spirit shards zit deze pagina bij de category:items. --Gn0om - Talk 17 jan 2009 22:51 (UTC) :Daar valt niets aan te doen vrees ik. In dat geval zou de autocategorisatie van het sjabloon moeten worden afgehaald, maar dan zou je bij elk item manueel de categorie item moeten toevoegen. Therealmagicrune 18 jan 2009 13:04 (UTC) ::Ik zou autocategorisatie niet weghalen. Ik zou er voor kiezen om de infobox hier weg te halen. Men is in het Summoning topic denk ik niet opzoek naar precieze informatie over examine tekst en dergelijke. Als je verteld dat ze 25 coins per stuk zijn, waar je ze krijgt en waarvoor je ze gebruikt heb je al genoeg verteld. Als ze preciezere info willen kunnen ze naar de pagina van Spirit shards gaan. ::Een tweede optie is om in zo'n geval een 2e infobox te maken, die hetzelfde is maar zonder autocategorisatie. Voor een belangrijke infobox als item is dit van belang. Het is denk ik aanzienlijk minder werk om een 2e sjabloon in dit soort gevallen te gebruiken, dan om manueel overal de categorie toe te voegen. Ik laat het aan jullie over wat jullie het beste lijkt. --Gn0om - Talk 18 jan 2009 14:40 (UTC) :::Ik zou zeggen gewoon de basisinformatie in tekstvorm, en een link naar de pagina voor Spirit Shards waar je dan de volledige informatie op kan vinden. Therealmagicrune 18 jan 2009 14:49 (UTC) :::: Ja precies. Ok, dan doen we dat :) --Gn0om - Talk 18 jan 2009 15:03 (UTC) KANKER FAGGS